


Old bots do it well

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: For when ya just wanna bone the old bots in Tfa, but there aren't enough fics.This is mostly Ultra Mags and Ratchet, cause I kinda just wanna bone them mostly I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**“Kneel.”**

A knot formed in Ultra Magnus’ vox as he uselessly fell to his knees, valve panel open and leaking transfluid onto the floor below. The mech in front of him barked a laugh, servo under his chin as his optics glimmered. “How undignified, the Magnus leaking all over his floor.” (Y/n) scoffed, crossing one leg over the other. Ultra involuntarily shuttered, biting his lip as his digits dug into the metal of his thighs. The warmth radiating from his valve made his breath hitch; and slowly tried to close them.  
“Ah!” The mech scolded, whapping the whip onto his thigh lightly. “Keep your thighs spread, Ultra. If I see them try to close again for even a nano-klik…” (Y/n) paused, leaning in ever so slightly and tilted Ultras’ chin up with the whip. “I’m afraid you'll only be receiving pain instead of pleasure, sweetspark.”  
Ultra Magnus let out a low moan, frame shivering as the mech in front of him chuckled.  
“Now Ultra, do you know why I’m having you kneel?” (Y/n) purred out, as his servo trailed over his spike panel, and released it with a small click. Biting his lip, he watched as the taller mech struggled for words. “B-Because I overloaded during the meeting.” Ultra finally managed to get out, optics misting up as he watched his master slowly start to stroke his spike. “Yes, and?” (Y/n) prompted, raised an optic ridge. “When you told me to wait until the meeting was over.” Ultra finished, as he swallowed thickly. Ultras’ glossa felt heavy in his intake, and shuttered his optics a few times when (Y/n) gave him a soft smile.  
“Mhm, your face was so cute when you realised what you did, sweetspark. You're luck Jazz was there to cover for you when Sential simply gaped at you. Such a sweet noise~” Ultras’ master then sighed, disappointment in his optics as clear as day.

“But I cannot reward bad behaviour, and it seems I’ve been far too lenient on you.” Ultra shuttered as his master got to his pedes, and slowly made his way behind him. One servo lightly gripped one of his aduials, and tilted his helm upward.

“Ultra, I’ve thought a bit about your punishment before I called you in…” (Y/n) said, glossa darting out to lick his lips. “And I’ve decided if you enjoy overloading so much, you can overload for the next few mega-cycles~” A look of surprise was on the Magnus’ face before a sharp buzzing filled the air, and Ultra couldn't control the embarrassingly loud moan that came from his vox and past his derma. His master sharply laughs, optics crinkling at the edges. “Yes, it almost sounded as cute as that! Then again, it always takes a klik or two to really reduce you to a mess…” (Y/n) trailed off, leaning down to press a few kisses on the Magnus’ neck cables.  
Ultra Magnus tried to give a reply, but was stopped by two digits that pressed lightly into his intake. Lapping and sucking at them softly with his glossa, Ultra gave another muffled moan as drool slid down his chin. “Still, it amazes me that you're still ready to go after an overload like that. I'd been keeping you on edge all day, thinking I’d be nice and let you overload in a secluded place after the meeting…” the mech let out a weak whine as his master removed his digits. “But I can't reward bad pets that think that they're better just because of their status outside of the berthroom; can I?” (Y/n) tsked, derma pursed as they stepped away from the Magnus. Ultra tried to form words around the mewls and moans that flew past his derma in a flurry, but could practically feel the toy buzzing in deep in his valve move up a setting. The power of it almost made him fall forward as more transfluid slipped past his valve and bubble up in the seams of his spike panel. Ultra veguly heard (Y/n) step away, his pedefalls quiet as an overload vastly approached him.  
Opening his intake in a silent cry, his optics when white before both went slack.  
His oversensitive valve throbbed harshly as the toy didn't stop, making Ultra moan weakly as his optics lit up again; dim as he viewed the mess he had just made. He worked his intake a few times, about to ask what his master was up to; but was quickly greeted by the sight of a large black, red and grey dildo in his servo.  
“I’ve been wanting to use this for myself since I got it, but never found the time…” (Y/n) spoke, voice laced with amusement as he watched Ultras’ flush grow. “But I think you’d find more than one use for this, wouldn’t you, Ultra?” 

Ultra Magnus took in a shallow breath, optics fizzling slightly as he gave a nod. His masters' optics dimmed a bit, as if biting back a moan of his own as he crouched down onto his knees. "Then I'm sure you can do it yourself, Ultra." Ultra looked startled, but one look into his master's optics had the Magnus weakly take the dildo from his masters servo and moved one of his own to remove the toy from inside his valve. 

The sharp click of his masters glossa had Ultras’ servo instantly stop. “Ultra, leave the toy where its at. And set the spike down, I don't want to see your servos anywhere near your array, so use your knees.” (Y/n) instructed, optics narrowed as the blue mech gulped softly then nodded. Steam flew freely from Ultras vents as he set the toy down, licking his derma as he managed to get it under his slick valve. His valve dribbled transfluid down onto the false spike, as he waited for his master's order. Ultra tensed when no words were said, and spared a glance upward to (Y/n). 

(Y/n) smirked down at him, denta gleaming as he patted the side of Ultras face with a servo. “So well trained in the berthroom, but a mess outside it. Whatever am I supposed to do with you, Ultra…” Ultra gave a small whine, parting his derma. “I-I’m sorry.” He whispered, only to receive a sharp pinch to his cheek. “Don't. I’ll forgive you after I’m done with some files I need to clear, but who knows how long that’ll take. Perhaps a few mega-cycles~” (Y/n) seemed almost gleeful as his servo left Ultras face and started to pressed him down onto the false spike by his shoulder. 

Ultra let out a sharp gasp, which was instantly swallowed up by his masters derma pressing into his. “Ah, it seems I just can't be mean to you no matter how much I try. You're just so cute, Ultra.” His master breathed out, as he pressed a little more forcefully. Ultra moaned, optics fizzling out as his bottom derma was tugged at lightly. “I can't wait to have you pinned against the wall, filling you with my spike until your full of my transfluid; as your valve tries to keep it all in.” (Y/n) breathed out, leaning down to nibble at his aduial. As (Y/n)’s servo left his shoulder, Ultra sinked the rest of the way down onto the false spike with a loud groan. “You know the safeword, sweetspark?” (Y/n) murmured, and smiled when Ultra gave a quick nod. Moving upwards, (Y/n) clicked the remote in his servo. Ultra’s vox fritzed as mewls and groans spilled past his derma in a frenzy, optics tearing up with cleaning fluid as his master hummed in appreciation. 

 

“Start bouncing, Ultra. I want to hear the sound of transfluid hitting the floor while I work.” his master purred as he sasheyed over to Ultras’ desk and picked up a datapad. Ultra only moaned, as he felt an overload come up. 

 

It seemed that it would be a long few mega-cycles ahead. 


	2. Tfa Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a bit ooc, but like, I wanna make out w/ Ratch tho.
> 
> I'm also bk from the dead *sorta* and ready to write.
> 
> Work is kicking my ass tho, so I probably wont update as much as I like. Hope you guys enjoy tho <3

“Pretty cute for an old mech.” 

Ratchet tries to frown as he bites the gag, optics hazy as he tries to say something. You smirk, circling a digit lazily around his valve with a flick of your wrist. His engine gives a stutter as you thumb over his anterior node, giving it a squeeze as you press kisses to the side of his neck. The old mech growls, frame twitching as he ground his hips back into yours. And as much as having a lap full of grumpy medic was nice, you'd rather have a squirming and moaning medic instead.  
“Mhm, just relax, ‘Chet. We're both here for a good time. You need to relax.” You punctuate that with flicking his node, causing him to give a strangled moan. “And I want to help you~ We only have so much time before the team comes back, you know. And I want to make this memorable.” You nip at his neck, digit tapping the node goodbye before slowly pressing into his valve. Ratchet presses into your touch, optics flashing white for a klik before rocking onto the digit. “And so responsive as well~ Makes one think no ones given you some attention in a while, hmm?” You tease, unable to keep the amusement from your voice as Ratchet bites into the gag. “And I must admit, finding you riding your own digits when anybody could have walked into the bay…rather careless for someone like you.” You add another digit into the lubricated valve, digits siding in and out with ease. “But I don't mind~” you murmur into his audial, giving it a bite that causes a hitch in Ratchets’ breath. “I don't think you mind much as well, seeing as your anger didn't last long after I kissed you.” You grin as you scissor your digits, optics foggy as you watch lubricant drip down onto the floor of the med-bay, biting your bottom lip.   
“You look so good, you must know that.” you run a servo over his warm chassis. “All laid out for me, for anyone to come in and see. I wonder if you'd let them join us?” You press a kiss to his audial before removing your digits completely. Ratchet growled something, but you knew if he had a problem with this he'd ping your comm. 

Smiling, you loop an arm around one of his legs, pulling it up a bit as you humm appreciatively. “What were you thinking about? Or who?” You say as you brush feather-light touches over the fluttering valve lips. The medic gives a small moan as you grasp his leg a little tighter. “Were you hoping someone would come help you? Walk in and frag you hard into one of the med-berths?” Ratchet shutters, drool sliding past the gag and servos grasping your arms tightly.   
“I wonder what you would have done if Optimus had come in? Or Prowl? Maybe Arcee?” You press, removing your digits completely from his quivering valve and bring them to your lips. Sliding them in oh so slowly, Ratchet turns his helm to watch you suck the transfluid from them. It makes him give a groan, blue optics bright as you pull them out and lick your lips.  
“Or were you hoping for me?” You whisper with a grin to the medics soft glare.  
::Get on with it already!:: Even over the comm he sounds out of breath. It almost makes you want to tease him some more, but you reach up a servo to cup his cheek and pull him into a sloppy kiss.  
Kissing with a gag is better in thought that actually doing it, as you run your glossa over the cloth before pulling back.  
Ratchet has a hazy look in his optics, still fully there and wanting more.

It sends a sharp rev to your engine at the sight.

Instead of giving him a reply, you side your spike panel away with a click. Your spike junts forward and brushes along the medics’ valve lips, making him give a small whine and jerk his hips a bit. “Shame I had to gag you though, sweetspark.” You mindlessly say as you reach down to lightly stroke his node. “But we both know how loud you can be~” Ratchet leans back with a harsh groan, jerking his hips so that the lips of his valve rubbed oh so deliciously on your spike. It sparks a soft gasp from yourself, circling your hips as best you could and press a wet kiss to his neck once more.   
::Just frag me already!:: Ratchet manages to snarl into the comm, servos digging into your arms as he jerks his hips in an attempt to catch your spike.   
Smirking into his neck, you catch his other leg and bring them both up to his chassis.   
His joints make a noise if protest, but you know you'll be massaging them by the end as you lift him up a touch and slowly work your spike into the dripping valve.   
You moan as Ratchets’ valve cycles down onto your spike, rolling your hips upward a bit more before the medic makes a muffled growl and tries to slam down onto the rest of it.   
“R-Ratch..” You weakly mewl, biting your bottom lip as you slowly sink into him until his hips rest on top of yours. Breathing out a harsh breath, you look down to see the way the medics’ valve lips flutter around your spike, squeezing the base as transfluid onto your thighs.  
All in all, it makes for a beautiful picture.  
::Move.:: the older mech sharply snaps, moving a servo from your arm to drag your face up. His gagged lips meet yours in another sloppy kiss, drool slipping down your chin as you pull away. “As you wish, sweetspark.” You say a bit breathlessly, grasping his thighs tightly before lifting him up and roughly slamming him back down.

The pace speeds up faster than you can process, all of your attention on the way his optics shined brightly and how desperately his servo dug into the protoform of your face. But before you can say anything, Ratchet clinches down onto your spike, making you give a low moan as you pull away from his lips. You could tell the medic would be giving you a sinful smirk as you pounded into his valve, dropping one of his legs in favor of ripping the gag from the medics’ mouth and feverishly pressing your lips back to his. Ratchet pulled away with a hiss, taking your bottom lip a pulling on it lightly. ::Only one of us isn't going to be walking away from this, and it's not going to be me it you don't fragging speed up.:: His voice is dark as he tries to meet your thrusts, as you fluster even further. Unable to form words, you only give a wobbly smirk.  
Biting down onto his neck-cables, you lean back onto the berth, snaking the free servo down again to hook around the medics thigh, before slamming your hips into his with renewed vigor.   
You dont last long as Ratchet meets your thrusts, his face heavily flushed as his optics finally white out and he overloads with a strangled moan. You were soon to join him, holding him impossibly close as you bite down a little harder, the taste of energon in your mouth as you ride your high for as long as possible.  
When you come to, Ratchet is softly looking at you from the corner of his optic, weak smirk in place as he strokes your trembling arms. “Not bad, kid.” He whispers as he leans back into you. You would have given a small wheeze if you weren't removing your fangs from his neck and licking at the bite. “Not so bad yourself, medic.” You reply, earning yourself a slap on the thigh.


End file.
